Swiped Sweets
by Klexyl
Summary: OH NO! There's a cake theif on the loose! And Fai is determined to find out who it is.... Crack-filled. :


AN: Okay, so, this is the first fic I've ever written

**AN:** Okay, so, this is the first fic I've **ever** written.. **EVER** xD So, I hope you enjoy it. :3 I'm surprised it didn't turn out being a KuroFai fic, which will probably be mostly what I'm going to be writing, 'cause really, how can you not? Anyways, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not god enough to own characters this great. CLAMP God. Really. Oh, and I got the idea and the name for this fic from the Lazy Town episode Swiped Sweets. As well as the song cooking by the Book, which is from that same episode.

**Warning:** I KNOW that Kurogane is out of character. I meant for it to be that way, so you don't have to comment about how unlike him it is to do this.

* * *

Swiped Sweets

"Fai-san, you're amazing!" Sakura smiled and stared in awe at the freshly decorated cake. It was covered in a soft white icing, which was then ornamented with a few different shades of blue and pink swirls.

"It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake, Sakura-chan!" Fai chortled to her with a smile and added on the last blue swirl to the cake.

"Could you teach me sometime, Fai-san? I'd like to make something for Syaoran-kun…" She looked up at the blonde with a hopeful smile; cheeks tinged a soft pink color. Fai simply nodded cheerfully.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! We'll start tomorrow! It's late now, though. You should go to sleep after you eat this." He waved her off in the direction of her room after handing her a plate of cake. "Oh! Give this to Syaoran-kun too, okay?" He handed her another small plate of cake.

"Goodnight, Fai-san! Thank you!" He grinned and waved at her as she left the room. Turning around, the blond began to wrap up what was left of the cake before hearing a voice behind him.

"Tch, how can you guys eat that sugary crap?" Immediately turning around, Fai had a large smile on his face.

"Kuro-sama! Would you like to try some?" He pointed to the cake excitedly and begun to unwrap it. Before he could get the saran wrap off, a hand was over his and the blond was stopped.

"No, I don't. It looks disgusting!" Kurogane glared at the smaller man before removing his hand and walking out of the room. A pout fell over the mage's face as he wrapped up the cake once again and went upstairs to his own room.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen the next morning, Fai noticed that a few pieces of cake were missing. Giggling to himself he walked out of the room where Sakura and Syaoran were talking to each other about the location of the feather in this world.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, did you eat some of the cake this morning? You know that isn't a good breakfast!" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other puzzled for a moment before they both looked back at the blonde and shook their heads in unison.

"Ah, no Fai-san. We haven't eaten anything yet, actually. Me and Sakura-hime were just talking." Syaoran told him with a puzzled expression. Fai smiled in thanks and told them that their breakfast would be ready shortly. Upon returning to the kitchen, he saw a certain ninja there looking in the fridge.

"Hey, idiot. What's for breakfast?" Closing the fridge door, Kurogane turned around and looked at the blonde tiredly.

"Be patient, Kuro-sama! Why do you look so tired? Did Kuro-pin not get enough sleep last night?" Fai asked as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, getting out a few things to make breakfast with.

"That damned pork bun kept me up last night when it came in here and ate all of that crap." He told the mage with a glare, pointing at the half eaten cake that was still on the table.

"Ah! So Moko-chan did it, then!" Fai ran out of the kitchen at that moment and began to search for Mokona. After a few minutes, the small white bun was found. Pouting, Fai poked the top of its head. "Moko-chan you should ask next time you want to eat all of the cake! I wanted it to be for desert tonight but I'm not sure if there is going to be enough left now!" Fai told it as he picked it up and walked back into the kitchen, finding it empty. Mokona gave Fai a confused look before hopping down onto the counter.

"Mokona didn't do it, Fai-san! Mokona was asleep all night!" Fai looked down at Mokona a little puzzled before nodding and smiling.

"Okay then, Moko-chan. Sorry you can go and play with Syaoran-Kun and Sakura-Chan now. I'm going to make breakfast!"

* * *

After they had all finished eating breakfast, Sakura asked Fai if he could help her make a cake for Syaoran. Agreeing to do so, they made their way back into the kitchen and got all of the ingredients for a chocolate cheesecake. So it could be a surprise for Syaoran, Kurogane agreed to take him out to look for clues and information in regards of Sakura's feather. This left Sakura, Fai and Mokona to make the cake.

When the two boys returned home, they were greeted by a freshly baked cake and a smiling Sakura, offering both of them a plate.

"A-ah, thank you very much Sakura-hime!" Syaoran smiled and took the plate, giving Kurogane a nervous glance as the latter just stared at the cake until a certain blond came and interrupted his silence.

"Try it, Kuro-pin! Sakura-chan and I made it today!" Fai chimed happily as he clapped his hands.

"No, dammit!" Kurogane growled after staring at the chocolaty desert and storming off into the other room.

After everyone had finished their fill of cake, Fai proceeded to do the same thing as the night before, which was to wrap up the cake and leave it on the counter top again. He wanted to see if the mysterious cake thief would decide to act again tonight.

* * *

Fai proceeded into the kitchen the next morning to find it empty, and the cake completely gone. Another confused pout was on his face as he washed the plate it was on and put it away. At that moment, a voice chimed throughout the room.

"Good morning, Fai-san!" Fai turned around and was greeted by a smiling Sakura once again.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. You don't happen to know who ate the rest of the cake, do you?" The blonde decided to ask, just in case she knew this time around. The princess shook her head.

"I don't, Fai-san. Sorry! Moko-chan was with me last night… I'm sure Syaoran-kun wouldn't do it, either. And Kurogane-san… He doesn't like those kinds of things, does he?" Sakura asked with her head tilted. Fai smiled in response.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You can go wait with Syaoran-kun if you like while I get breakfast ready." At that, the mage turned around and began to get started on the breakfast.

After he had finished serving breakfast and having help from Sakura to clean up, Fai decided to confront Kurogane about the cake thief.

"Now Kuro-pon, I know you don't like sweets, but you don't happen to know why the cake has gone missing every night, do you?" Fai questioned as he sat down on the couch, leaning back tiredly and keeping the same smile plastered onto his face. The ninja growled and sat down on a chair opposite from the couch.

"Of course not! Why the hell would I?! I don't care about all that sugary crap!" Kurogane glared at the blonde defensively as he crossed his arms.

"I was only wondering, Kuro-puu." The blonde gave him an amused smile in response before standing up. "I think I'm going to do a bit more baking right now." At that, Fai left the room and went into the kitchen.

* * *

After finishing with his batch of cupcakes, Fai wrapped them up once again and left them on the counter. After everyone had gone to bed, Fai got up smiling to himself at his brilliant idea, and made his way back into the kitchen to see if the cupcakes were devoured yet. Smiling even wider, he noticed that they weren't. Proceeding over to the light switch once again, he turned it off and sat down against the wall below the switch, staying as silent as he could. A short while after Fai had went into the kitchen; he heard a door open from down the hall. The blonde could already feel the smile slide onto his face as the figure made its way into the kitchen and unwrapped the cupcakes slowly. At that moment, Fai jumped up and turned on the light switch, staring at the culprit. This silence stayed for the next minute or so, until Fai decided to break it.

"Kuro-pin?"

"I was getting water."

"…You're eating cake."

"No I'm not."

"…Yes, you are."

"It's for the pork bun."

"It's all over your face, Kuro-sama."

"……No it's not."

"It is, actually."

At that moment, the ninja's hand made it to his face and he wiped off some of the icing that was there.

"No it isn't."

"Well now it isn't, Kuro-chan!"

"IT NEVER WAS!"

"Of _course_ it wasn't." With a sly grin, Fai passed Kurogane and went back to his own room to catch up on the sleep that he had lost.

The next morning, Fai was greeted by Kurogane sitting at the table and awaiting his breakfast. The mage gave him a knowing smile before he made his way back into the kitchen to finish up with making breakfast. Once he had finished, he brought it out on a large plate and placed it directly in front of Kurogane.

"What's THIS for?" The angry ninja asked, jabbing a thumb towards the large plate of syrup caked pancakes. "I hate things like this, and you know it." He glared up at Fai.

"I must have forgotten, Kuro-pin." Fai winked at him and patted him on the head before walking out of the room, glancing behind him and seeing Kurogane starting to eat the pancakes with the most syrup on them.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! All done. It didn't turn out as good as I had hoped for… I guess I was just really rushed to finish it. xD Anyways, please review! I want to know how I did on my first fic w


End file.
